Hunted
by FutureFamousAuthor108
Summary: Demigods are being hunted left to right and taken to prisons and camps because they're a "danger to society". Will Percy and his friends escape? Rated T for death and violence.


David White sat at his desk, his head in his hands, feeling frustrated by the day's events. All fourteen of those people who apparently some sort of _monster_. It just didn't make sense. How could all of them see it at the same time but no one else did. As the president of the United States, David felt as if he could've done better then send the people to psychiatrists to get checked out, but David didn't _know _anything. Everything was swept under the rug, in hopes it wouldn't happen again.

The building was completely silent until the door creaked open, jolting David awake.

His secretary, Margaret Jones, peeked in, pushing her black framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Mr White, you have a very important visitor here to see you." She said, glancing nervously behind her, as if some sort of monster towered over her, waiting to strike.

He frowned for a moment, letting his pen drop to my desk. "It's twelve thirty. Who could possibly want to speak to me at a time like this?" He asked in bewilderment, his brow furrowing.

"It's Thomas Lutiskey, sir. He-He says he has a proposition for you." The secretary said, fidgeting nervously, bouncing on her heels.

David immediately paled, knowing that name all too well. He swallowed, wondering what the subject of meeting would be. Although David was the president of the United States, a wonderful position of power, Thomas Lutiskey owned nearly everything and had connections everywhere to everyone. Every man feared him. Some wanted to be him. All David knew, was that this meeting could change everything.

David took a deep breath and smiled calmly at Margaret. "Send him in, then." He answered, thankful his twitching feet were hidden underneath his desk.

Margaret nodded curtly and disappeared from view. After a few moments, Thomas Lutiskey strolled in, calm and collected as usual. His deep blue eyes held trickery and deception. He seemed as tall as a tree, but lean and muscular with long, thimble fingers, twitching, almost as if they yearned for action. He wore an obviously expensive Italian suit. Rumors had it, his suits had been sewn with pure gold, the gold from all the men he stepped on throughout his years. His sleeves had been fashionably rolled up, revealing slight muscles.

Thomas' cold, almost lifeless blue eyes bore through David's kind brown ones. David shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under the man's heavy gaze. "What brings you here at this time of night?" David asked, quickly looking down at the man's shoes, which looked like they'd been shined just then.

Thomas stayed quiet for a few moments, casually picking up one of David's picture frames. "A proposition." He said finally, his voice quiet and calm as he placed the picture frame back on David's desk. "I have some...valuable information on what happened today." He said, seeming to choose his words carefully.

David froze, his eyes darting to Thomas Lutiskey's cold blue ones. "You mean-how did you-" David stammered, shocked by what he'd just heard.

Thomas laughed loudly, but no life came to his eyes. "I know _everything_." He said, giving David a smile that didn't quite match his eyes. "I also know that what you happened today wasn't a hallucination." He said, his expression serious again.

He turned and looked at the window, squinting at the stars which shone brightly in the pitch black sky. "That monster was real." He said, his voice almost a quiet whisper, as if he himself almost didn't believe what he was saying. "Those fourteen people that the government rushed off to a psychiatric ward saw something that others simply chose not to see."

David tried to swallow, but his mouth was completely dry. "What-what are you saying?" He asked, his eyes widening by the minute.

Thomas turned around, his blue eyes flashing deviously. "There is something happening. Something big. These...monster sighting keep happening more and more often, more people experiencing them each time. The barrier between humanity and some unknown world is growing weaker by the minute." He said, gazing heavily at David, who frowned.

"I don't quite understand what you mean. You're not really saying that there's-"

"Monsters?" Thomas asked, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I am. And since you're the president of the United States, _you're _going to help me stop this."

David leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together. He stared at Thomas, raising an eyebrow at him. "And why would I do that?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "How's your family, David? Wife and kids are well?" He asked, switching the topic completely, well at least for David.

David frowned, suspicious of where Thomas was going, but he answered anyways. "Good as always, Thomas. Why?"

Thomas Lutiskey nodded slowly, a small smile crossing his face. "Oh, I was just thinking-you cherish your children dearly, correct?" He asked, glancing at David.

David nodded quickly, hoping Thomas would get to his point. "Yes, but what does this have to do with...what you were talking about before?" He sputtered impatiently, leaning forward in his chair.

Mr Lutiskey's hands went his to his pockets as he strolled around the room. "You're two children, Charlie and Emma are six and eight, correct?"

David sighed impatiently. "Yes, yes they are." He answered, realizing he would have to play along at this little game.

Thomas nodded as he strolled slowly across the room. "If you could prevent any danger from coming to them, would you?" He asked, giving a sideways glance to David.

David's eyes widened. "Of course I would. Anything to keep them safe."

Thomas smiled to himself, knowing David has just played right into his hands. "Well, what I'm proposing would save your children from danger, as well as the others in the United States."

David stared at Thomas for a few seconds, thinking over what he'd said. "Okay, I'll bite. What exactly is your proposal?" He asked, leaning forward on his arms.

Thomas raised his hand to his chin as he strolled around slowly. "There is a camp full of half humans, hiding behind their half human masks. These half humans kill the monsters, just like the one you saw, David, except, they've become more dangerous." He said, gazing at David, whose jaw hung open in shock and confusion. "These half humans are killing machines. They will come after us and our children. We need to stop them before this becomes out of hand."

David's jaw hung open for a few moments before he noticed and closed it. "But-how do you know all of this?" He asked, looking up at Thomas, who smiled, his blue eyes glinting maliciously.

"Oh, I have my ways."


End file.
